


Plain Porn

by JRirenA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, One Night Stands, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slutty Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but not really, just plain smut, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRirenA/pseuds/JRirenA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all; just smutty smut smut with absolutely no plot</p><p>I've decided to turn this into a series of one-shots, full of fluffy and smutty stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plain porn

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut, so hopefully it turns out alright.

                “Oh god, fuck Levi!” Eren could barely contain his moans as he bounced on top of Levi, mouth hanging open and eyes half lidded. Levi had his hands firmly placed on the brat’s hips, pulling him down as he thrust up, hitting Eren’s prostate dead on each time. They were both so close, having been fucking for quite a while now.

                “Touch me, please, Levi. Need to feel you on me.” He gave a shout of pleasure as a particularly hard thrust sent him forward, leaning against the hard chest under him. He couldn’t think, the waves of mind numbing pleasure rendering him speechless. Those gorgeous blue-green eyes, clouded with intense lust, held tears ready to burst free – he wanted to cum so bad, but the tight ring gripping his hard cock prevented him from reaching that release.

                “God, you’re such a slut, bet you’d do anything I asked, wouldn’t you?”

                “Yesss! I’m you’re dirty little slut. Use me however you want!” The younger boy was almost completely boneless against him with his pleasure and need. Levi pulled out of the tight ass with a groan, already missing the wet heat that gripped him. Eren whined, barely aware of the degrading noises he made.

                “No, Levi, please, fuck me.” Seeing such a teary eyed Eren almost made him cum right on the spot. Luckily he had enough experience to stop that from happening. Instead, he stood up, almost groaning out loud at the need in his lower regions with each step he took away from Eren, laying sprawled across the sheets. He saw the disbelief in the large eyes from across the room, but he merely replied with a devilish smirk. He opened up their ‘play’ drawer, where they kept anything naughty or sexy that they bought. Grabbing the item and hiding it from Eren’s view, he made it back to the bed.

                “Do you remember what I told you earlier? Before we started?” Eren was barely coherent, desiring the black-haired male’s touch again. It took him a few moments to blink the haze of lust away far enough to let the question pierce through his mind.

                “You, ah, said that you were gonn…ah make me cum again and again, and that, ah–”

                “And that I was going to fuck you all night long,” he whispered sensually into one ear, his voice low and rough with arousal. He licked a strip up the reddened flesh, delighting in the shiver that it elicited. “Right now, you’re going to suck me in that slutty little mouth that’s just hungry for my cock, and I’m going to cum all over your pretty face, make you nice and dirty for me.” His breath continued to fan over the side of the boy’s face, his narrowed eyes watching every hitch and moan that escaped from between parted lips.

                He sat back on the bed, where he had been sitting before, and watched as Eren moved onto all fours, back arched as he crawled forward, not losing eye contact, the blue-green colour almost black due to how blown his pupils were. Levi casually opened his legs more, a clear invitation that Eren jumped on immediately, gently taking the hot flesh in one hand and stroking it. At the touch, he groaned and leant his head backwards against the headboard.

The hand continued to stroke softly, not nearly enough pressure or friction to let him get anywhere, and the teasing was starting to annoy him. He reconnected their eyes, only to find a smirk on the tanned face. The minute turquoise met silvery-blue, the pressure increased, his wrist twisting pleasurably, drawing out another groan.

                “Get your mouth on me,” he commanded, knowing how much the tanned boy enjoyed being bossed around in, such a change from his everyday persona. A hot tongue licked a stripe along the side before licking the other side. He continued this, just licking the hard dick in his hands, his eyes lidding from the sensations he was feeling, even though he was no longer directly receiving any pleasure. A hand found its way into his hair, the grip just tight enough to warn him against any further teasing, but still relaxed enough to let him set his own pace.

                He finally took the head into his mouth, tonguing the underside, his eyes slipping completely closed as he hummed around his mouthful. It wasn’t long before he was slipping further and further down, relishing in the quiet moans above him. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat, but it didn’t stop him, his throat convulsing and massaging it. He was about to draw back up when he felt the hand on his head keeping him in place. He hummed gently, moving his tongue across the underside of the dick while he waited to be let up.

                He felt Levi lean over him, giving a light slap to his ass, watching as the flesh jiggled slightly. Eren wasn’t sure what he was doing until he felt something touching his entrance again, pushing inside. His arms came around and clutched at the pale hips as he moaned deeply. Whatever it was, it was definitely bigger than his fingers. When he’d pushed the item fully inside, the older man finally leaned back against the headboard again, his grip relaxing. He started to bob his head again, noticing the large amounts of saliva that had pooled, making his chin shiny with a combination of spit and precum.

                He’d almost forgotten about the object inside him as he gave an amazing blowjob, until it started to vibrate. His hands clutched desperately at Levi, moans and groans spilling out uncontrollably. His mind fell back into the intense haze of lust, desiring only to reach an orgasm. Levi felt Eren becoming slack, his mouth losing its suction as he concentrated on the pleasure in his lower half. The vibrations turned off, making the younger whine and shake his hips in protest.

                “I didn’t tell you to stop, did I? I want you to make me cum already, so get to it.” He could hear how close Levi was just by the tone of his voice, and he really wanted to finish him off, but it was so hard to concentrate with the toy inside him. He pulled off briefly, his face a complete mess as his half lidded eyes looked up at him.

                “Use me however you want,” he rasped, his throat straining slightly from having a hard object in it for so long. Levi smirked – it was the permission he was looking for. Eren lowered his mouth back down, almost crying as the vibrations came back, even more intense than before. Levi tightened his hold once more, slowly guiding the boy’s head up and down, loving the vibrations along his length from Eren’s muffled moans. He felt his orgasm quickly approaching, and he moved Eren’s head faster and faster, using the tight wetness, his hips snapping up gently as he lost himself in the sensation.

                With a grunt, he pulled the boy away and started to tug at his own cock.

               “Fuck, Eren, keep your mouth open.” Though he didn’t have much choice as his mouth hung open while he panted, his eyes closing again as he prepared himself. With two more jerks, Levi felt his orgasm hit him with a great force, his cum exploding out as he painted the tan skin, watching as he hit his forehead, across his nose and cheek, and the rest in his mouth. He collapsed back against his pillows as he let his breathing even out, coming down from the high of his orgasm.

                After he reclaimed his breath, he became aware of Eren’s desperate whines, and he saw that the boy had fallen onto his back, long thighs spread open like a whore, face covered in cum; he looked and sounded completely wrecked. He felt his dick twitch in interest at the erotic sight, though it wasn’t close to being able to rise again so soon.

                “What do you need, baby? Wanna cum? Is that what my desperate slut needs?” Eren nodded his head vigorously, his hands clutching at the sheets and hips canting up, the toy still vibrating away. Levi kept his smirk in place that he knew Eren loved so much, grabbing the base of the dildo and slowly drawing it out until only the tip was against the rim, loving the way Eren writhed around.

                “Please, please, oh god, Levi, I need… I want… Ah!” He could barely form a thought, let alone a sentence, as the dildo was pushed harshly back inside, striking against Eren’s prostate. Deciding that he had left the boy on the brink for long enough, he started to fuck the dildo in as fast and hard as he could in the position they were in, turning the vibrations up to maximum. As Eren screamed his pleasure into the night air, Levi reached around and unclasped the tight ring around the base of the boy’s cock. Eren came almost immediately, his back arching sharply off the bed, his head pushing back into the plush bedding.

                “Levi!” His panting was harsh as he collapsed back onto the bed, his own release coating his stomach and chest. He was a dishevelled angel, his hair haloing around his head as his chest heaved with his heavy breathing. As it his breathing started to level out, he shot Levi a small, satisfied smile, which was returned. They stayed quiet for a while, and Eren felt like he might be on the verge of falling asleep when a hand snuck across his skin, a finger dragging through the release left on his chest. Levi brought the finger up to Eren’s swollen, red lips, watching as a tongue darted out and curled around the digit, laving it in saliva. Levi leant down kissing the boy softly, at first, before deepening it as he slipped his tongue into the moist cavern of his willing partner. When the boy was breathing heavy again, Levi drew back slightly, close enough that their lips were still almost touching.

                “We’re not done yet.”


	2. Home alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve decided to turn this into a series of one-shots that are set in the same universe, revolving around the relationship of Eren and Levi – it’s beginning, and the things that happen along the way. Though, it will be non-linear
> 
> Also, thanks for all the comments/kudos/bookmarks/hits – I was so surprised how many there was when it hasn’t even been 24 hours yet since I posted the first chapter, so thanks heaps, you guys are all amazing :)

               Eren lounged back on the comfortable lounge, his face stuck in a dog-eared copy of Harry Potter. It had been almost two years since the last time since he’d read the series, and in his opinion, that was two years too long. He pushed up the glasses that started to slip down his nose absentmindedly, vaguely wondering where Levi was.

                He and his boyfriend of three years had recently decided to move in together, so Eren had moved into the larger apartment of his significant other, much to the chagrin of his sister She claimed that it was ‘too early’ to make such a large step in their relationship, but he knew it was just because she didn’t really like the shorter, grumpy man. He didn’t know why the two were constantly butting heads, especially when it came to matters concerning him, but he figured it was probably because they were too similar.

                A few hours passed with the brunette curled comfortably on the couch, his mind lost in the details of magic and school. A muffled noise came from the kitchen, something quiet enough that he usually wouldn’t be able to hear, but with the silence of the apartment right now, it was almost impossible to miss. His muscles froze, and while he kept his gaze trained on the book in front of him, his eyes weren’t looking at the text and his ears strained to hear another sound. He must have sitting stock still for at least five minutes without another sound, and he felt himself gradually relax back into the soft cushions.

                He let himself get back into his story, oblivious to the slowly darkening room until it became too dark to make out the words, but all he did was reach out a hand behind him and click on the lamp on the end table.

                _Creak…_

                His eyes widened as he heard the wooden floorboards in front of the bedroom make a noise. He’d always bitched about the creaky wood to Levi – they paid a fortune in rent, and anything that cost this much money had no right making noises in the middle of the night, damnit! Right now, he felt a cold sweat break out on his skin, his eyes slowly roaming the room, but unable to see passed the dim glow of the lamp light. He took his glasses off, but it didn’t help. He wasn’t sure how much time it had been since the last noise he heard, but it was at least an hour.

                He very carefully rolled onto the ground in a crouched position, trying to be as soundless as possible. He’d left his phone in the bedroom – where he knew he absolutely would not go – so he was left with using the landline in the kitchen. Another room he was hesitant about entering. Remaining low to the ground, the brunette slowly and silently crept along the carpet of the living area, his eyes darting around the shadows so that no intruder would get the jump on him.

                The kitchen was the thing of nightmares, thin streams of moonlight falling in just the right positions to highlight just how many places there were to hide before jumping out to attack unsuspecting brunettes. He tried to keep his breathing as soundless as he could, but he felt his nerves and fears increasing, especially when he heard another noise near the bedroom area.

                When he finally had the landline in his hand, he thought he would cry in relief, dropping to the floor fully to clutch at his knees. His back was pressed against the bottom cupboards, so at least no one would be able to creep up behind him. No, instead they would come straight at him, looking him dead in the eye when they raised the knife to… _No, stop it Eren, just call Levi._ His hands were shaking as his mind formed images of all the bad things that could happen.

                He waited with bated breath as the phone rang, ears straining to pick up any noises, but he didn’t hear anything else. He wasn’t sure if that was worse or not.

                “Ackerman.” The curt reply helped to soothe his nerves.

                “Levi…” His tone came out quiet, and he wasn’t sure if Levi had heard him for a second.

                “Eren? Sorry I’m not home yet, but I got some last second work that I need to get done for tomorrow’s meeting.” The smooth tone was a gentle, cleansing balm over his frayed senses, and he almost forgot why he phoned when he heard the muffled shuffling from the carpet adorning the living room. He was trapped in the kitchen. His breathing increased, and there was no way that Levi would be unable to hear.

                “Eren, what’s wrong? Is everything ok?” The concern was almost tangible, and Eren heard some shuffling of paper over the receiver.

               “L-Levi, there’s someone in the house…” His voice broke in fear towards the end. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

                “Are you sure? Whereabouts are you right now? Can you still hear them?” There was a lot of commotion on Levi’s end, though Eren wasn’t able to discern what the cause was.

                “I’m in the kitchen,” he whispered, trying to hear anymore sounds, but it was again silent. What did they want? Why did they make a little noise every now and again?

                “Stay somewhere out of sight, alright? I’ll be there soon.” Eren heard the faint sounds of a car door slamming shut and the purr of an engine before the phone shut off, the battery having died. He looked at the useless device in his hand in horror – the base charger must have been turned off accidentally at some point, meaning the idling phone had just been eating away at its battery. Time seemed to pass both too quickly, but not quickly enough when he finally heard the front door opening, light exploding through the dark from the front entrance of the apartment.

                Levi moved swiftly through each room with a loud bang, turning on the lights as he moved to dispel the darkness. He reached the kitchen, watching as the lights flicked on, his worried gaze landing on his boyfriend huddled on the floor. Eren looked to be on the verge of tears as he gazed his fearful gaze up. Without saying a word, Levi knelt on the ground and collected his slightly taller boyfriend up in his arms, clutching the boy t his chest. Eren’s arms encircled the waist of the pale male, his breathing shaky.

                Obviously no intruder had been discovered, so he knew he must have allowed the apartment to play tricks on him, but things felt so much better now that Levi was home and light flooded through the living spaces.

                “You’re alright; it’s ok.” The comforting words brought Eren’s attention out of his thoughts, and he became aware of his shaking shoulders. He stupid for making Levi leave work for nothing, but the other didn’t seem to care about that at all. They sat embracing for over ten minutes, just comforting each other on the floor of the kitchen. Eventually, Eren pulled away slightly, sniffing as he cracked a smile.

                “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to drag you away from your work–”

                “I don’t care about that; I’m just glad that you’re ok and it didn’t turn out to be anything bad.” His caring gaze roved over the tanned features, as though to reassure himself that the boy was fine. Eren let out a laugh at the absurdity at the situation, but before he could continue his relieved laughter, a pale hand cupped his chin and brought his face in for a gentle kiss, lips softly massaging the willing ones beneath his.

                Eren allowed his hold to tighten minutely, pulling the shorter man closer, angling his head to deepen the kiss. His eyes slipped closed at the amazing sensations, his mouth coaxed open by a skilful tongue. The two engaged in a battle of dominance, tongues curling and moving in a sensual dance. Levi rose on his knees to gain the higher ground, one hand tangling in brunette locks to direct Eren in the way that he wanted and the other stroking against his nape. Eren had always been sensitive on the back of his neck, and the contact helped to soothe and comfort him.

                Levi broke free of the contact, but laid his forehead against Eren’s, looking deeply into the beautiful blue-green depths that looked slightly hazy. Eren’s mind had been completely distracted from any of the previous events that had occurred earlier.

                “Are you feeling better?” Eren smiled sincerely at the words, answering with another, chaste kiss.

                “I love you, Levi.”

“I love you too, brat.” Levi finally rose from the floor, using his momentum to pull Eren to his feet, never letting go of the tan hand as he drew Eren to the bedroom. When they were through the door, Levi was back to kissing, peppering tiny kisses along a jaw line, roving hands smoothing over back muscles hidden beneath the boy’s shirt. Eren drew in a breath, loving the attention, but feeling the need to return it. He allowed his wandering hands to travel down a muscled torso before running back up, rejoicing in the slight shiver it elicited.

                Levi slowly drew back, his dark eyes smouldering as he pulled the casual t-shirt up, throwing it somewhere to his side. He pushed the boy into the soft mattress, straddling his waist, his palms massaging along the defined chest. He leaned down and sucked at the column of flesh, causing Eren to roll his head to the side, giving him more access, a small moan leaking from his mouth.

                Levi smiled softly against heated skin, marring the perfect canvas laid before him, licking the bites he made apologetically, relishing every small noise the brunette made. Eren tugged at Levi’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons but finding his hands were made of only thumbs. Levi smiled as he reconnected their lips, his own hands swiftly popping the buttons before throwing the shirt to the ground.

                The brunette wound his arms around the black haired male, pulling him close enough that their chests were touching. His hands clutched at the strong back as he wrapped his slim legs around Levi’s waist, bucking his hips up, colliding their growing erections together. Levi growled lightly, his eyes snapping in playfulness as he nipped at Eren’s ear, licking along the shell.

                “What’s the hurry?” Eren panted lowly, one of his hands rising to rake through the older male’s undercut, his arousal clear as he licked his kiss-swollen lips, gripping the black hair tightly and forced their mouths together for a kiss filled with passion and need.

                “I want you, Levi,” he whispered hotly, his tone creating an air of intimacy. “I need you right now, please.” He moaned the last word, arching his back seductively into the man on top of him, feet digging into the small of Levi’s back. The older man continued his trail of kisses, not even bothering to respond verbally, reaching one of the dusky nipples. He flicked his tongue over the bud, loving the drawn out groan of pleasure it received. He did it again, and then drew it into his mouth, sucking harshly at the skin.

                “Levi!” He threw his head back into the pillows, his fingers digging into the strong back and black hair. He felt teeth gently biting and then soothing with strong licks, another hand rolling the other bud between deft fingers. It was almost torturous how good it felt. A hand slowly crept along the skin beneath him, raising goose bumps as he trailed his fingertips down, eventually palming the tight ass confined in sweat pants. He started to knead the flesh, smiling against the boy’s chest as he mewled in desire. He pressed one last kiss against the chest and raised his gaze to lock eyes with Eren.

                Very slowly, he let his hand travel into the sweat pants, kneading the flesh directly, letting his long fingers brush against his sensitive hole. Eren moaned and bucked his hips without control, groaning in time with Levi at the stimulation. The brunette let go of Levi’s hair and awkwardly bent it to his side, retrieving the small bottle of lube that had been lying on top of the bedside table, handing it to the shorter male. Levi accepted the bottle, withdrawing from Eren just enough to pull both their pants off.

                “You’re so beautiful,” he said reverently, smiling slightly at the intense blush cutely covering the boy’s face. Eren let out a breathy laugh, his hands smoothing along the pale face staring at him, drawing him down for another sweet, but passionate kiss.

                The pop of a cap echoed through the room as Levi coated his fingers in the cool liquid, discarding the bottle beside him. He lightly brushed against the boy’s entrance, causing him to shiver at bother the pleasure and temperature. He slowly pushed one finger in until the knuckle, letting the tight entrance relax and become used to the intrusion. Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth, the kiss becoming messier as he couldn’t control his moans. When he felt he was ready, he pushed another finger in, pushing them against the small nub inside that had him arching his back.

                “Le…vi, so good, ah,” he moaned, his eyes showing his desperation. It wasn’t long before hands were securing tan thighs around his waist, hands gripping slim hips as he slowly pushed inside to the base. Their foreheads were touching the entire time, the intense eye contact and unhurried movements only making the moment more intimate. Their bodies moved in synch, every breath and moan connecting them. With a final moan, Eren spent between them, shivering as Levi finished inside, smiling softly. Eren collapsed boneless against the bed, barely conscious as the other male cleaned them up before slipping in beside the taller brunette, pulling the blankets up around them.

                It wasn’t until much later, when the apartment was silent and dark once more – hours after the two had retired to bed – that Levi heard a quiet shuffling from the living room. With a frown, he extracted himself from his boyfriend’s octopus hold, quietly creeping to the doorway of the carpeted section. Sitting in the centre of the room was a small mouse, its whiskers twitching in the dim moonlight as it swiveled its tiny head, looking for food. Levi felt a tiny smile crack his usual neutral mask, truly happy that no harm had befallen the person he cared about most.

                He returned to his bedroom and the warm confines of his blankets, his arms winding around the younger boy, drawing him into his chest. Eren moaned at the movement before latching back onto his heat source, his head snuggling further into the bare, muscled chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any suggestions or ideas that you would like to see at some point; I’m always open to all ideas


	3. Just Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Eren and Levi meet

                The beat thrummed through his veins as his body writhed in time with the music. He knew that some people would be watching him, most likely with less than innocent intentions, but he couldn’t care less – he needed to unwind, and the dancing helped. He would be lying if he said the alcohol also coursing through his veins weren’t also helping. The press of the bodies shifted and his sister was suddenly beside him, saying things he couldn’t hear over the loud noises. With a look of irritation, she grabbed his elbow harshly and pulled him out of the sweaty mass of people, over towards the relatively empty table they had all been occupying.

                He and his friends had decided to visit their favourite club in an attempt to destress after their final tests to wrap up another year at university, but as the night wore on they had all drifted to different areas to partake of their own destressing methods. If he remembered correctly, Sasha and Connie and gone to find some food, Marco and Jean had disappeared to god knows where to do something that he refused to even think about, as did Christa and Ymir, and Armin had been talking to some devilishly handsome man about some boring book or something last he had seen. He snorted internally – there was no way the guy wanted to just talk about a _book_ all night.

                And then there was Mikasa.

                True, Eren sometimes had a tendency to go overboard with his celebrating, but it was always in good fun, and he usually made good decisions, despite what the raven-haired girl might say. But, he was getting sick of her constantly hovering over him, pulling him away from somewhere when she thought something bad might happen. He’d only been dancing! Sure, his jeans were sinfully tight, and his shirt fit perfectly in just the right way to display his lightly toned, yet slender figure, but nobody had even tried to dance with him when she stood so close. Everyone probably thought she was his girlfriend or something.

                “‘kasa, m’fine, ok? Just dance or something; let loose, have fun.” A dorky grin rolled over his face as he looked at her, trying to get her to sway in time with the music, but failing completely. Perhaps he might be a bit more drunk than he thought. Mikasa continued to look at him in disapproval.

                “You’re clearly drunk, and I won’t have you making bad decisions. I think we should probably be heading home soon any way.” She gently pushed him onto a chair as he groaned loudly in exasperation.

                “I’m going to get some water, so stay. Put.” She punctuated her words with a meaningful glare before disappearing into the crowd. Without a second thought, he pulled out his phone.

 **[Eren]** _Hy, kasa wont laeve me alone can u do sumthin???_

                It only took a few seconds before he felt his phone vibrate at the incoming message.

**[Annie]** _Fine. Be good and don’t make me regret it because you were too much of an idiot._

                Eren smiled at the interface, knowing that if anyone can distract and relax his sister, it would be her girlfriend. At that moment, Mikasa returned, shoving the water in his face as she slipped her phone back in her pocket.

                “Annie said she just arrived, so we’re going to stay a bit longer… Maybe I’ll even get Armin to take you home.” He could tell she was getting flustered, though her outward appearance stayed the same. He knew that the two had barely seen each other since they’d been so busy with their studies, so he didn’t mind that she might go home with the short blonde, though he could see that she didn’t really like the idea of leaving him.

                “I’mma big boy now, I’m fine goin with Armin.” He gave her a gentle nudge towards a random direction before she was finally convinced to go find Annie. With a large grin, he stood up shakily before heading back to the dance floor, now that Mikasa had found her own way to relieve her stress that did not involve babying him.

                The beat picked up faster, and he moved in time, eyes slipping shut as he got lost in the sensations, barely aware of his hands trailing through his hair, or down his body. Everyone had always complimented him on his dancing, but he honestly didn’t care if he was shit at it; the way his mind felt light, without a care when he moved was incredible.

                A body pressed in closer against his back, as tended to happen in such a packed space, but it didn’t continue to walk past as he thought it would. Instead, he felt the hips start to match his rhythm. He smiled a little to himself – having someone dance with you was always flattering, but he also found it exhilarating, and his pulse sped up minutely. He dipped low, feeling his ass brush against some stranger’s groin, and he almost wished that the music wasn’t so loud so that he could tell if the obviously male stranger had made a noise in reply.

                Whether he had or hadn’t, Eren knew that he’d evoked some kind of reaction when bold hands slipped onto his hips, drawing him closer until they were pressed almost flush together. He groaned at the confidence – something he found immensely attractive, and could only hope that the man was just as attractive. The stranger started to roll his hips, directing Eren in a dance that was definitely not kid-friendly, eliciting a small groan from the brunette. Having lost control, Eren figured he should try and get it back.

He reached one of his hands behind him to hook around the stranger’s waist, shivering slightly at the firm muscle he felt. He also ground back harder, pushing his ass more firmly against the stranger. He could hear a groan this time as the man leant close to his ear. The slightly heavy breaths were a huge turn on, especially since the man was obviously fit as his breath was barely laboured despite the vigorous dancing that had been doing. Feeling slightly mischievous, Eren pulled away slightly, much to the displeasure of his new dance partner, only to turn around to face the man.

                The first thing he noticed was that they were almost the same height, with the other man being slightly shorter. The next was that this stranger was absolutely smoking, with his military-styled undercut, piercing eyes and clothes that showed just how toned the man was – he must live at the gym. The man, noticing Eren’s staring, smirked and the brunette figured the expression should be illegal with how turned on it made him. Pale hands retook their place on his hips and roughly pulled him closer, causing him to stumble slightly. The music washed back over them, and their movements flowed in sync, but this time Eren found himself getting lost in the intense gaze directed at him, rather than the rhythm. His hands never stopped moving, trailing up and down defined stomach and pectoral muscles, over strong arms, until they eventually stopped at his back to bunch into the man’s tight-fitting shirt, his fingers digging slightly into shifting back muscles.

                The raven-haired man groaned at the attention, his movements becoming more aggressive and rough, directing the younger’s hips against his own, his own hands also wandering from their initial resting place. One moved up to grasp soft hair in a rough move, tilting the boys head in such a way that their lips could finally lock; he ate every delicious moan and gasp that their moving bodies elicited. His other hand had trailed around to grab a handful of the beautiful ass that had been tormenting him since the first time he saw it, kneading and squeezing the firm flesh. There was no room between their bodies as they rocked against each other on the dance floor, and it was with great reluctance that the raven-haired man parted, chuckling as the brunette’s mouth attempted to follow him. He wished they could continue, but what he had in mind was a little too graphic for their current location.

                “Want to get out of here?” He whispered the words directly against his ear, loving the responding shiver of pleasure, and as soon as the boy nodded, he wrapped a pale arm around his waist and pulled him through the throngs of people. Eren’s mind was consumed in nearly nothing but lust, but he still had the presence of mind to drop by Armin first to tell him where he was going. Luckily the blonde was not nearly as overprotective as Mikasa, but he still told Eren to phone immediately if something happened, and all that safety stuff.

                When they made it out of the club, Eren could barely keep his hands to himself and pressing kisses against the man’s jaw and neck as they walked.

                “Fuck, kid, if you keep doing that I might have to take you right now,” he growled after stopping adventurous hands from wandering too far in such a public area, but as soon as they reached the deserted car park, Eren found his back being slammed into one of the cars and his legs being made to wrap around the man’s waist.

                “Levi.”

                “H-huh?” He could barely think as the man was grinding against him again, instead it was so much better because they were closer in this position. The man sucking marks against his unmarked skin also didn’t help.

                “My name; it’s Levi.”

                “Oh, right, I’m Eren.” With the introductions out of the way, they continued their carnal dance against the car, and he believed that he could easily cum like this, with this beautiful creature who handled him so roughly.

                “F-fuck! So good.” Levi laughed before pulling away, though his eyes were dilated with pure lust, his dick twitching at the desperate plea that left the brunette’s mouth in an attempt to get him to come back.

                “Don’t worry; I’ll give you exactly what you want soon, just not here.” He barely registered entering the passenger side before the car started to move, but he couldn’t concentrate through the drive as a sneaky hand made itself at home on his thigh, massaging the skin but refusing to move any higher like he needed. The drive was barely 10 minutes before they were pulling up in the garage of a fancy apartment complex and hurrying out the car. Once they reached the elevator, Eren found himself once more hoisted up, causing him to marvel at Levi’s strength, before the man was devouring his mouth. The sounds of their pleasure sounded loud in the small, enclosed space, and if someone had entered the elevator during their journey, Eren wasn’t sure if he would be able to force himself to stop, too far gone and in need of release.

                The doors opened with a small ding, but Levi ignored the sound in favour of listening to his new favourite music, the harsh pants of the younger male as he literally kissed the air from him. He didn’t even bother to put the brunette down as he stumbled out of the elevator and down the small stretch of hall, pushing up against the wall outside his door to fumble for his keys. Eren’s fingers had woven themselves into the dark hair and pulled slightly, a feeling Levi knew he enjoyed immensely, something Eren picked up on when a small gasp escaped him. Almost at the point where he said ‘fuck it’ to ever finding his keys and just taking the boy right there in the hallway, his hand finally closed around the cold metal. He jammed it harshly into the key hole and threw his door open with a crash, carrying Eren inside.

                He barely had time to look over the other man’s apartment before his vision was taken up by that of the ceiling of the bedroom, the soft sheets beneath him breaking his fall as he was almost thrown on the bed. Without any preamble, Eren tore at his shirt, throwing it into some corner of the room, and then began working on his jeans, cursing whoever thought it was a good idea to make such an impossible to remove material. He was still fighting a losing battle when Levi grabbed the waist band and tugged them down and over his slim thighs, leaving him in only his boxers. He noticed that Levi had also stripped down, but he had removed everything, leaving him completely naked.

                Eren was stunned briefly by just how beautiful the pale man was as the light hit his skin, but then his eyes trailed down to see just how hard his partner was, and he felt his mouth water at the thought of having the man inside him. He rose to his knees on the bed and grabbed him close, slipping his tongue inside the older man’s mouth, his hands drawing lines of fire down his back. Levi gripped his hair and waist, pushing backwards until they fell against the sheets, his unclothed cock rubbing against Eren, creating delicious friction that had them both groaning.

                “Eren, I want you so bad,” he mumbled between kisses that he laved along the boy’s collarbones. “You’re so fucking beautiful, want to see you completely wrecked. Want you to writhe beneath me, screaming my name.” He gave a harsh bite into a tanned shoulder, relishing in the loud moan he received. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Eren liked it rough.

                “Yes, Levi, fuck; want that too. Hurry up, need you now.” He gave a drawn out moan that only encouraged the shorter to rip his boxers off and finally freeing Eren’s hardness. His fingers curled around the leaking dick, giving a few experimental strokes that had the boy almost begging for more, his legs falling open in an unconscious invitation. Levi stared into the boy’s wide eyes that were currently half lidded in pleasure, the alluring blue-green colour almost completely gone due to the dilated, black pupils. It was such a fucking erotic and sexy sight, and Levi barely contained himself as he grabbed a bottle of lube and some foil packets from beside his bed. He slicked up his fingers and lightly pressed one against the small hole, watching as it fluttered in anticipation and want.

                He gave the boy a smirk, loving the blush that seemed to extend down his neck and past his shoulders. With no warning, he slowly pushed inside, his mind instantly thinking of how great the tight heat would feel around other areas of his body. Eren flung his head back, moaning at the intrusion and spreading his legs even more to make it easier.

                “Shit, how fucking flexible are you?” Eren let out a shaky laugh, but couldn’t answer as a second pushed inside, the two digits carefully scissoring and stretching inside. The stretch was mildly painful, but the pleasure overrode any pain he might have felt. He arched his back off the bed, attempting to ride the fingers inside him, wishing it was something thicker and bigger.

                “Levi, please, doesn’t need any more. Just fuck me, please.” His eyes were starting to water slightly at the pleasure without release, and Levi growled as he roughly slammed his fingers inside, watching as the tiny hole worked to accommodate them.

                “You have such a filthy mouth. Do you need it?” He leant in close, licking along the shell of Eren’s ear as he continued his rough fingering. Moans continued to link from between the boy’s parted lips, red and swollen from all the kissing as he nodded his head, a litany of ‘yes’s and ‘please’ falling out with the moans. Without warning, Levi ripped out his fingers, ignoring the cry of displeasure, and rolled a condom down his length and spreading lube. He caught Eren’s eye, that had been staring with hunger as he slowly pumped his own length in order to spread the slickness around, his smouldering gaze promising a world of pleasure. He grabbed a tan thigh with his clean hand and pulled it up, the thick head of his dick nudging against the boy’s entrance.

                “Are you ready? Sure you want it?”

                “Just hurry up and fuck me already.” The last verbal consent was all he needed to snap his hips forward in a mock rendition of their earlier dancing. Eren cried out in pleasure and pain, his nails raking across the smooth back of the man on top of him, the leg not held in a death grip curling around Levi’s waist for better leverage to meet each thrust. The pace was brutal and fast as Levi drove his length in again and again, his hands grabbing Eren’s ass and using that to pull his hips into each thrust.

                Eren was crying out in pleasure, his moans loud in the room as he sang his praises for Levi for the world to hear.

                “Faster! Oh god, so goood! Yes, please, Levi, harder!” He followed the orders as best he could, his hips pistoning as fast and hard as he could, muscles flexing with the exertion. Sweat beaded along his skin, something that would normally cause disgust only added to the erotic dance; they were sweaty and dirty – so fucking dirty.

                Their lips crashed together as Levi dug his hands into the boy’s beautiful ass – he wouldn’t last much longer. One hand let go to firmly grab Eren’s neglected dick, his strokes matching the pace of his hips, and it wasn’t long before Eren’s delightful moans began to rise in volume as he cried out how close he was. With one final jerk, he exploded over his stomach and Levi’s hand, his wrecked voice gasping as his overly sensitive hole continued to be pounded.

                Not too long after Eren came, Levi felt the pull of his own release as the muscles around him contracted and massaged him perfectly, his own orgasm ripping a guttural moan from his throat. Slipping out of Eren, he forced himself to clean the both of them off, watching as the younger allowed himself to succumb to sleep. Once he was as satisfied with the clean-up as he could be right at that moment, Levi climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around the sleeping brunette and drawing him against his chest before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Waking up the next morning, the first thing Levi noticed was that he was alone in the bed, and the spot where Eren had slept was cold. He felt disappointment well up inside him at the thought of the boy sneaking off at some time in the early hours of the morning – not that he should have expected too much from a casual hook-up. But what a hook-up it had been, he could probably get hard again if he thought about it too long.

                After a few prolonged moments, he finally pulled himself out of bed to have a shower and through his sheets in the wash.

                It wasn’t until a few hours later, as he finally sat down at his table to eat a late breakfast (some would probably just call it lunch) that he noticed a note on the fridge.

                _Hey, last night was amazing. Sorry I had to leave so early, I had to go home so I could get ready for work, urgh. I’d love to see you again some time, perhaps over coffee or something, so if that’s something you’d want as well, give me a call at xxxx xxx xxx._

_Eren :)_

                He smiled at the words, already knowing that he would call the boy the first chance he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and thanks everyone for all the support. I can't believe how many hits and comments and all that that this already has! You guys are awesome ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue it, maybe I won't, who knows ^_^
> 
> Read and review, browse and bookmark, comprehend and kudo


End file.
